


An Unexpected Night-images.

by Foreverbroken



Series: Images to go with my Ageplay fics. [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Age Play, All images to go with My Age play fic, An Unexpected Night, Dummies, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Onesies, Room plans, Soft Toys, bottles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-09-27 13:32:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreverbroken/pseuds/Foreverbroken
Summary: Images to go along with my fanfic called “An Unexpected Night”. Sometimes it’s nice to know what the writer is picturing, so if you’re curious, here ya go!





	An Unexpected Night-images.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had my fair share of times when I’m reading a story that the writer will mention something and describe it like they are looking at a picture or picturing it in their mind, and you can try and imagine it yourself, but sometimes you wonder exactly what they see. Incase you’re that way, here’s images to go with my story “An Unexpected Night”! It’s not linking correctly, but if you go on my profile you can find it easily! 
> 
> (Beyond what these first pictures may suggest, I actually can draw, haha. They are just a rough sketch)

When you first walk in the door and look to your left, this is what you see along that wall.  
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=16gy4js)

This is the hanging compartment I was talking about on the end of the changing table.  
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=8w9pjb)

When you first walk in the door and look straight ahead, this is what you see along that wall.  
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=359fo60)

When you first walk in the door and look to the right, this is what you see along that wall.  
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=29pu5ck)

The wall attached to the doorway is bare. 

This is Sherlock’s Onesie.  
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2n87710)

This is John’s onesie.  
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=sdel8m)

This is Sherlock’s soft toy.  
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=jjnzb8)

This is Johns soft toy.  
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=5y9kz4)

This is Sherlock’s dummy, except in my mind it’s the same shape as Johns.  
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=vrx6s8)

This is Johns dummy.  
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=v2sjyx)

I picture this being the shape of John and Sherlock’s bottle, except Sherlock’s has a dark purple rim and kitty's on the clear part and Johns has a red rim with ladybugs on the clear part. (Minus all the flowers)  
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=vo1rt4)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to look! I really appreciate it and I hope you enjoyed. Kudos/comments are lovely, so feel free.


End file.
